world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tricks
Hello everyone! Here I have some tips and tricks you can use with your units on the battlefield! Good luck! Infantry: An effective and cheap unit type. They are capable of surrounding the enemy with great speed and can ignore terrain induced penalties. However, be careful what infantry you use. Motorized Infantry are the best, as they are the fastest and deal the most damage to Armored Units. Though more expensive, the Commando deal extra damage against all unit types, making them especially effective against naval units. Note that Armored Cars, Heavy Tanks, and Super Tanks can easily deal with infantry. As with other units the Infantry Units should also be upgraded in the HQ. Artillery: Artillery have the highest damage output in the game, albeit the lowest health and mobility. The Battalion Artillery is excellent when fighting head to head, however, if you have an Armored force moving up, get some Field Artillery they will pave a road for your armors as they can fire two spaces away. Beware, do NOT use the Rocket Artillery for head to head attacks because while enemy units will never retaliate, the Rocket Artillery will not retaliate in defense either. Additionally, the Rocket Artillery deals collateral 3 hexes around the target and can damage your own units if not careful. Armors: Armored Cars are equipped with machine guns, and thus, excellent against infantry. They also have the highest health/cost ratio of all units in the game. Tanks have the assault skill, which enables them to fire more than once if they defeat an enemy. The Heavy Tank has both the assault skill and machine guns. Place your Tank commanders on these unless you have access to Super Tanks. The Super Tank (the most powerful unit in the game) has the range of a Field Artillery, in addition to having the highest health of all land units. Putting Commanders, even a weak one, can boost your Armored forces easily. Note that Artillery will still deal heavy damage to all Armored units. Try to attack artillery from cities, if possible, to reduce the damage taken by the unit itself. Naval[[Units#Navy| Units]]: Naval units in commanders are of lesser importance in World Conqueror 3 due to their limited usage and reduced damage to land units. A wolf pack of Submarines will deal massive damage to Capital Ships (avoid using them against Destroyers and embarked land units). Destroyer are the weakest unit in the navy, but are cheaper and faster than battleships and are useful for sub-hunting and escorting. Battleships have the highest naval HP in the game and have the ability to attack from 2 spaces, like a Field Artillery. Carriers are the best for taking out land units, Submarines, and Destroyers. However, Carriers require escorts due to their fragility. A damaged Carrier's bombing will be reduced as well, making low-HP Carriers less effective. Fortifications: Your defense against invasions. The Bunker houses machine guns and is relatively cheap. The Land Fort is great for bombarding Armors and Artillery. The Coastal Artillery are effective against Naval Units but not land units. Land Mines are excellent defenses. The enemy cannot destroy land mines except for detonating them. Place several in strategic locations to block the enemy or force them to take heavy damage. Additionally, paratroopers cannot land on Land Mines. Note that Assault Infantry and Commandos take reduced damage when detonating land mines. Air[[Units#Air Support| Units]]: Although no air battles take place, Air units are very effective. Fighters can tear Infantry Units in open ground very easily and are very cheaply. Bombers are effective against Armors and Ships. Strategic Bombers are the best Air Units against cities and fortresses, but are also the most expensive. Paratroopers are very effective, as they can quickly capture Cities and Oil Fields. Upgrade Paratroopers at HQ to land different units, but stop at Motorized Infantry - Commando paratroopers have far lesser mobility. Commanders: There are many ways of buying Commanders and upgrading them. The most commonly used path is this: save your medals to get Badoglio (Italy, 1210 medals) and Ozawa (Japan, 550 medals). Should you want a tank commander, use Meyer (Germany, 300 medals). Once you have these commanders, do not buy any others - save your medals from campaigns and conquests to get Guderian (Germany, 3350 medals). Guderian is the best tank commander in the game. From here, buy Govorov (USSR, 1870 medals) and sell Badoglio. Then, buy Goring (Germany) and Patton (US). Vasilevsky (USSR), Vatutin (USSR), Yamamoto (Japan), Rommel (Germany), Donitz (Germany), Nagano (Japan), and Konev (USSR) are all good later-game choices. Note that while you can sell commanders, you only receive 80% of your original medals. Therefore, rarely sell your commanders. Thats all! Thanks for reading, and I hope it helps you! User:Herr Stefan (talk) 09:21, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Just for those who are like me who likes to start with conquests immediately and ignore the campaigns: If you are a newbie and want to start the 1939 conquest, go through the tutorials first and get the medals to recruit''' Greim'''. He is a very cheap commander and perfect for those who likes a challenge to start with a 1 or 2 star country. Smaller countries get less land and good commander, if you put him on a Field Artillery or a Rocket Artillery, he is perfect for a cheap defense line that might as well save your life in the first 10 rounds of the game. Greim has level 2 artillery and level 4 air, so in a city he can launch planes and fire shells and heal himself and the City with a good rate (he has lv 1 supply and lv 1 fortifications as well). More importantly is that he only costs a little which means you can have him immediately after completing the tutorial, so you don't have to wait for Badoglio. Example: In 1939 or 1943, China is a powerful two-star country with access to both Europe and Asia. However, it lacks a powerful air commanders. By putting Greim on any Artillery in Nanking, Shanghai, or Peking, you can easily air raid Japanese Infantry commanders that would otherwise deal large amounts of damage to your forces. This way, you can establish a defensive line in Asia while sending several units and commanders to Europe at the start of the game with no fear of losing many cities. 3 star powers are the most powerful nations and have a high chance of suppressing or destroying multiple nations before becoming weak. Category:Opinions